


Oh, won’t you forgive me?

by aBranchofPoppys (karlamarie)



Category: Trolls (2016), Trolls: The Beat Goes On (Cartoon)
Genre: Additional Warnings Apply, Branch deserves better the TBGO, Branch doesnt understand rape, Creek Week, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Gaslighting, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I feel uncomfortable and I wrote this, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Going to Hell, I'm Sorry, M/M, Panic Attacks, Sensory Overload, Victim Blaming, and can not be redeemed, creek is pretty evil, much swearing, not a happy fic, so many horrible things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:34:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24454498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karlamarie/pseuds/aBranchofPoppys
Summary: Branch just wants to hide away and get over the past week and never see Creek ever again!Creek of course has other ideasplease note i have not written any form of fiction for over ten years and I have never written anything like this before so have low expectations
Relationships: Branch/Creek (Trolls)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 61





	Oh, won’t you forgive me?

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this after reading a trolls story where character A forces a kiss on an unwilling Branch who hits A and then there was Poppy victim blaming and guilt tripping as a method to get Branch and A together that it actually made me second guess what I was reading. the assault ended up being brushed aside in favour of a happy ending and it made me a little cranky so instead of moving on and reading something else I decided to make things worse because I have no self control.  
> I'm not going to point out the fic because I'm not about flaming stuff but I wanted to acknowledge why I wrote this.
> 
> The other reason I wrote this is that this fandom is so small and I wanted to do my part (as terrible and vile as this thing that came out of my brain is) and share more fanfiction because there isn't enough Trolls content out there!
> 
> WARNING NON CON /RAPE AND EMOTIONAL MANIPULATION  
> ps-I'm bad at picking up typos

It had been a long day and Branch was relieved to be back in the safety and seclusion of his bunker. After having to sing that train wreck of an apology song then listen to the remix for hours during the impromptu dance party Branch was drained. He was emotionally and physically spent.

Since getting his colours Branch enjoyed dancing with poppy at the drop of a hat and going along with whatever crazy plan she wanted. But this time the fact that Poppy, his friends and the entire village had gone back to shunning him for a week over that traitor Creek, Branch was upset and angry. He tried to hide it from everyone when he sung that stupid song because he missed being included but being honest with himself he didn’t think he would be getting over how betrayed he felt. It hurt him so much that Poppy just let that traitor back into the village with open arms after trying to get everyone eaten and yet Branch was the one who had to jump through hoops for forgiveness. How was that fair!

Branch sighed, his hands running over his face and into his hair, tugging slightly in frustration finally able to express how hurt he was.

And Ok sure, preying on someone’s weakness to prove they were a coward was a bit of a dickish thing to do, but Branch knew Creek hadn’t changed. He had always been a pompous ass who always put himself first and only Branch ever saw him for who he really was. Branch just wanted to protect the village and Poppy from making a huge mistake, trusting Creek once almost got everyone eaten, who knows what he could do next.

But no instead Poppy made Branch out to be the bad guy.

Branch had trusted Poppy. He still truly loved her, she was his first friend and he hoped maybe one day he could have worked up the courage to ask her to be more but after all this he thought maybe she didn’t trust him at all if she was so willing to forgive anyone over him.

Maybe it’s because I was grey Branch though sadly. It must be since the traitor goes and gets us put in a pot, and almost eaten but as soon as he comes back everyone just opens their arms and loves him again. But I make a mistake where no one was even at risk of being hurt and I have to beg for forgiveness ugh!

“Whatever it fine it’s over and Poppy likes me again and it will be fine, get over it Branch!” Branch huffed dropping his arms to his side. He walked deeper into his bunker to the well worn couch and took off his vest draping it over the armrest. He was so tired. Branch started to unbutton his shorts when a loud knock interrupted him. “Poppy?” Branch hoped he could dissuade her from wanting to come inside. He loved her yes but he was still hurt and angry at her and wanted to be alone.

Not bothering to put his vest back on he made his way to his elevator and opened his bunker door.

“Hey Poppy what di…?” It was not Poppy. Branch grimaced. “You” Branch said with disgust. “Go away”

Creek was smirking down at Branch, still wearing that damn coat as if it meant something and looking as smug as he ever had. Oh how Branch loathed him.

“Why Branch is that any way to treat me after you practically begged for my forgiveness. In song no less” Creek said as if the whole song and dance number wasn’t his own idea. Branch however picked up on the reminder of his position and gritted his teeth.

“What do you want?”

“Tut tut Branch” Creek leaned forward with a mocking smile “I just wanted to talk to you, to get…acquainted now that all is forgiven between us.”

Branch didn’t even try to hide his disgust at that idea. “Look I’m done with anything to do with you- I’m going back into my bunker and I hope to never see you ever again. Leave me alone and I’ll leave you alone.” Branch begun to close the bunker door, hoping that the purple troll would leave and never come back, or better yet get eaten by a bird.

“Oh dear, I wonder what Poppy is going to say when I tell her how utterly unwelcoming you were after I just wanted to reach out and extend my… friendship. Perhaps you never meant your apology after all” Branch halted in this exit staring shocked at the audacity of what Creek was saying. Of course Creek took notice and continued “Why I just know how disappointed Poppy would be to hear that you lied in song no less!” Creek shook his head in an over dramatic way.

“What do you want Creek?” Branch knew he was being played here but after that horrible no good week he just had losing his friends and Poppy, especially Poppy, over Creek, Branch couldn’t risk that kind of rejection again. Branch didn’t trust that they wouldn’t turn away and trust Creek over him again. 

Creek kept smiling and stepped closer to the bunker door “mmmm that is the question lov, I don’t suppose you would let me into that bunker of yours?”

“No”

“oh dear this really isn’t going well at all is it. Perhaps I should get Poppy after all then lov?”

Branch let out a low growl of frustration then opened his bunker door wider letting into his home and sanctuary his most detested enemy.

Creek had always seen himself as special, someone of importance. He knew he was attractive, his natural two tone hair was a true rarity in the village as was his specialization with there being only Cybil who was qualified as another Guru, but even in that he was seen as the superior one, after all it was he who had a who holiday week named after him. The highest of honors in Troll Village

Even the then Princess of the Trolls had loved him above all others and although Creek himself was not ready to commit to just one troll, she had allowed him to string her along for years as he continued to enjoy his popularity with his many lovers.

Creek had it all, prestige, popularity and the love and undivided attention of the Princess, who seemed content to wait for him to return her feelings. Well perhaps not her undivided attention, Creek recalled even when Poppy loved him she still would spend an inordinate amount of time trying to ‘involve’ that grey beast.

Creek never could stand him and all that negativity. Most of all he could not stand how he used to look at his Princess. So Creek paid attention to his weaknesses. It used to please Creek to no end how much his mere presence bothered the grey one. How all it would take was a few cleverly hidden words dressed up as friendly advice to keep Branch down. Over the years toying with Branch helped Creek develop a mastery in emotional manipulation and it honestly made him feel more powerful than even the princess’s love. And like all cowards, Creek craved power. 

Of course the Bergen incident was a tragic mark on his otherwise perfect reputation. Creek of course didn’t think much of what he had almost done; he was only being true to himself. To Creek his own live and preservation was worth selling out his entire species. That it also made him important and gave him power over the lives of the entire village was a bonus. He remembered the rush of power he felt when he stole the cowbell out of Poppy’s hair.

Of course once Chef’s plan was thwarted Creek had lost everything, so he returned to the village he almost destroyed. Creek knowing how trolls worked readied a little story spun to evoke pity, tossed out a simple sorry here and there and all was forgiven and forgotten. No troll in the village would ever bring up how he almost got them all eaten.

That is except for Branch.

Before the Bergen incident this would have meant less than nothing to him but apparently Branch was a hero now and loved rather than reluctantly tolerated like he was before. Of course Creek being the observant troll he was noticed immediately how Branch had a few insecurities around touch, often Branch would shy away from physical contact other trolls found to be normal. And that although Branch was well liked, this and his other more eccentric traits still lead to the other trolls in the village to be quite tactless with him as he was assimilating back into troll culture. Even Poppy would be harsh. 

This whole forcing an apology was evidence of that. It was also evidence of how much Branch needed validation from Poppy since he seemed willing to go through with it for her sake. But of course she had always been his greatest weakness.  
Creek had enjoyed watching Branch beg him and realized that perhaps this was an opportunity for more than just petty revenge on the Troll who dared to take his place by the now Queen’s side. Maybe if he worked the right angle he could control Branch. Creek smiled to himself as the elevator to Branch’s bunker was lowered into unfamiliar darkness. Perhaps he was a coward but he knew were the balance of power was in this situation. It may have been Branch’s home but Creek still knew exactly how to trap him and since he didn’t care much about the fall out anymore, Creek had the perfect shackle now.  
He was going to enjoy this.

As they came to the landing Branch noticed his vest on the couch armrest and immediately left his unwelcome guest unattended to put it back on. Unlike some trolls Branch want about to run around topless. Creek of course took advantage of this to look around and prepare for a moment.

“Well now lov, aren’t you going to offer me refreshments, not very hospitable”

“Would you just get this over with and stop calling me love!” Branch snapped. Being in his own home away from prying eyes meant he was able to raise his voice without judgment.

“Ah but you see that is part of what I want” Creek started walking purposefully towards Branch who was just confused.

“What?” 

“I want us to get along lov” Creek was right up in Branch’s personal space Branch suddenly noticed trapping him between his own couch and a traitor. 

“I want you lov” Creek raised his arms and placed his hands on Branch’s shoulders Branch jerked back as far as he could.

“Wha...What d do you think you’re doing?” Creek just maintained contact, now sliding one hand up Branch’s neck and rested it on his cheek Creek then used his thumb to lightly stroke Branch’s lips. Branch was shocked into stillness barely breathing. 

After almost 20 years of isolation Branch wasn’t yet comfortable with the simplest of touches even from those he cared about most. He still refused to wear a hug time bracelet and kept himself scarce during the more demonstrative troll holidays least he end up catatonic in his bunker for a week due to sensory overload. What Creek was doing pushed all his boundaries. He had never been touched like this and it unsettled him immensely.

Before Branch was able to even think about how to get out of this situation Creek kissed him and Branch’s eyes widened in fear. He did not like this, he did not want this, how dare Creek touch him, kiss him. He never even been kissed on the cheek before, what was happening, He head to make it stop!

Branch started to struggle and pulled back far enough to yell at Creek “Stop you basta…hmp” but Creek was ready for him and kissed him again this time pushing Branch’s own vest down his arms half way to trap them behind him and using the distraction to force Branch over the armrest of the couch and onto his back. Creek used his hair to prevent Branch from using his own in defense and let his own body weight hold Branch down trapped on the couch his arms useless under him, returning his hands to Branch’s face to keep him still.

Branch tried to buck Creek off- he was stronger than Creek he should be able to free himself but Branch was truly struggling. He was exhausted mentally and physically after the past week and with his arms trapped it had given Creek the smallest of leverage allowing for Creek to gain the advantage. Branch was trapped.

Creek tried to force his tongue into Branch’s mouth, but branch screwed his mouth shut as firmly as possible, shaking his head as much as creeks hands allowed him. Creek only smiled into the kiss chuckling at this behavior making Branch bristle and try to buck him again, to no avail.

Then one of Creek’s hands had begun to trail slowly down Branch’s face and neck down to his chest a feather light touch that scraped across Branch like poison. When Creek’s fingers brushed across his nipples Branch couldn’t help himself and gasped, that split second allowing Creek to finally gain access into his mouth. Creek moved his other hand to the base of Branch’s head slowly carding his fingers through his dark hair.

Branch was revolted. It was too much touching. too intimate. Too much, too much, no one ever – not even Poppy. No one touched him like this, not ready. Please make it to stop, just stop. Please why won’t it stop. Please. Stop touching, stop please stop no more. Stop. Stop. Stop. 

Please

Branch was crying, tears running down his cheeks. Tightly shutting his eyes as hi begun to awkwardly cry unable to sob with that traitors tongue in his mouth oh hair just stop whywhywhy.

Creek’s hand which was resting on Branch’s chest began to flick at his nipple, once, twice then he pinched it hard as he released branch finally from the kiss. However Creek wasn’t done. He continued to touch Branch, Smirking all the while watching as Branch sobbed in coherently. Branch was angry but more than that Branch was scared and overwhelmed. It was too much too much and he couldn’t think clearly about anything except that he didn’t want this.

“Please stop” It was barely a whisper but the words echoed.

Gotcha! Creek raised himself onto his knees straddling Branch using one hand to keep him down in case he fought back again and taking his other to stroke Branch lower and lower.

“oh lov, are you still so unused to troll life you don’t understand harmless affection” Creek’s voice was sugary sweet and dripping with false tenderness as he looked down on the emotional wreck that was below him. “This is a perfectly normal way to show affection and to get to know each other, do you not want to learn to be… now how did Poppy phrase it… ah be a better troll?” Creek Smirked at Branch who flinched at the mention of their lovely Queen’s name, so he used it again. “Poppy would be so happy to learn you wanted to learn to get along with me, don’t you think?”

“Get… Get off me Creek, I …I don’t want this, I want you to stop and get out of my bunker right now.” Branch tried to buck Creek off him once again however not only was this time still unsuccessful but the action had brought Branch’s groin into contact with Creek’s own growing bulge.

Branch froze in horror.

Branch knew he was inexperienced in everything to do with social interaction including sex. Branch had no family to teach him learning only the bare basics of reproduction from books and about desire from his own teenage fumbling and eaves dropping on other trolls in the midst of gossip. So Branch knew, as inexperienced as he was, that Creek’s bulge meant sex and Branch wanted nothing to do with it.

“Please I’m sorry ok I’m so sorry. Please forgive me, please don’t do this”

Creek stayed silent, enjoying Branch terrified expression, and continued to stroke getting ever closer to the others shorts.

“No, no, no.” Branch whispered. He was in sensory overload and only now recognised he was having a panic attack.

“oh yessss lov, yes” Creek was delighted at the fear written all over the other trolls face. This will put him in his place.

When Creek slipped his hand into the waistband of Branch’s pants Branch was too much in the grip of his own panic to anything more than tremble. His mind seemed to switch off control of his limbs. Branch tried to shut his eyes and to move anything to stop what was happening. He was trapped forced to hear and see and feel as Creeks fondling bought Branch to attention.

Creek laughed softly as he looked at the sight below him.

Branch was utterly defeated and he hadn’t even fucked him yet! It was such a beautiful sight; Creek had never felt more powerful than in this moment. Of course there was still so much more to take.

“Looks like I’m not the only one enjoying this lov, Look at you, trembling for me. You’re enjoying being held down by me” Creek had lent down to lick and whisper into Branch’s ear. “Your body wants this” Creek continued to stroke Branch and Branch unused to such stimulation could only shake “no no no” as he was brought to orgasm.

Creek knowing he had broken something in Branch loosened his hold on the other troll and used his hair to maneuver branch to make taking his pants off easier. Creek contemplated flipping him over the arm rest but figured having Branch watching who was taking him would be more fun. There would be plenty of chances to take him in other ways at a later date.

Creek gathered Branch’s cum onto his fingers and used it to help insert into Branch’s clenched hole.

Branch wanted to get away as his arms were finally free but had gone numb from being under him for so long. Branch tried to get them to move, tried to get his hair to do something, anything but he was just too overwhelmed and hurting his mind was racing and he was unable to understand what was happening anymore. He felt himself floating as blackness started to claim his vision.

Creek had inserted his third finger by the time he noticed the glazed look crossing over Branch’s face. Oh this won’t do at all Branch needed to know what was happening and who was making him feel. Creek wanted him to hate this, but also feel as if he enjoyed every second of it. He wanted Branch to know that it was Creek who brought him pleasure and pain.

Creek removed his fingers and used the same hand to slap Branch in the face shocking the other troll into awareness.

“The fuck…”

Now, now love you mustn’t zone out on me right before we make love, it just isn’t polite” And before branch could respond Creek had already lined his erection and inserted himself into Branch with a grunt.

Branch screamed and tried to move to clench anything to get him out but he couldn’t he wasn’t strong enough to fight back; maybe if he gave up Creek would finish faster and leave.

Branch felt defeated and now without the blissfulness of a numbed state to take him away Branch could do nothing except feel every thrust as Creek moved harder and faster.

“Oh love, so tight” Creek panted above him. Creek was enjoying this more then he thought, and almost lost himself in his own pleasure, until he heard Branch sob once again bringing him back into the moment. Creek started to focus on trying to find Branch’s prostate as he expertly manipulated his slowly hardening member. 

“Looks like you’re enjoying this lov” At Branch’s no and cries Creek tightened his grip and adjusted his angle. Branch suddenly flinched and gasped so Creek thrust again in the same spot. Branch reacted almost the same way, Creek knew he hit the jackpot.

“Deny it all you want Love, but there you are cock dripping and panting for it, you want this , you want me” Creek quickened his pace, resisting the urge to cum until Branch did – he didn’t wait long – as Branch cried his second orgasm out, Creek thrust hard shooting his load into the prone troll beneath him. 

Creek lent over Branch licking at his mouth and forcing his tongue inside. Branch did not fight him this time although he didn't exactly participate. Creek took it as a win anyway and kissed him as tenderly as he could then pulled back to kiss his brow and cheeks and moved along his jaw to his ear.

“oh Branch” He whispered. It was the first time Creek had ever used Branch’s actual name and branch Flinched at the intimacy of it. “Dear Branch, you belong to me know understand” Creek’s voice had a light and pleasant tone with a hint of threat to it. Creek moved his hand back to Branch’s chest drawing patterns into the blue skin. 

Branch was going to pass out he knew it, Creek was still touching him. He almost hoped he would pass out then and there if it would make this whole day just end. Suddenly Creeks hug time watch sounded off startling Branch. 

“Come here Branch, lov, it’s hugtime” Using his hair to help him Creek sat up and lifted a still trembling Branch into his arms holding him as a precious lover, stroking his back and caressing him. After a long moment and with no fighting from Branch Creek lowered his back to the couch “good boy, my lov”

Branch glared weakly at the endearment “I knew you hadn’t changed, you’re still as cruel as ever, when I tell Poppy what you did to me she is going to…” Branch trailed off

“What will she do Branch? Believe you, trust you?” Creek interrupted “Are you sure Branch, I only say this as it didn’t go very well the last time you had a minor complaint about me did it?” Creek smiled and started to touch Branch again “She made you apologise in song, you remember of course since it only happened a few hours ago”

“This…This is different” Branch said although he sounded unsure. “She won’t be happy that you hurt me – She’ll believe me”  
“But did I hurt you Branch?” Creek’s smile was patronizing “you enjoyed my touch, you came twice after all and to be perfectly honest I won’t mind you telling Poppy exactly what happened, it’s not unusually for Trolls to show such affections to one another. If fact I’ll tell her how much you begged me for forgiveness and that I truly forgive you by showering you with affection.” Creek booped Branch in the nose “I think Poppy would be so proud of you Branch.”

Branch didn’t think he could take much more of this. He knew Poppy and she did always try and get him out of his comfort zone. Maybe sex wasn’t a big deal and that this was ‘normal troll’ stuff and if he complained about it she would get angry at him again. He wasn’t too sure since he never had anyone actually tell him about this stuff and books and rumours only get you so far. 

If Creek was right then Poppy would probably think this was good for him and she would probably come up with some way for it to happen again and it would probably involve the snack pack and maybe even the whole village and there was no way Branch could deal with that.

“Of course some Trolls do like to keep this sort of thing private no matter how much they engage is lovemaking, so if you want I would be happy to bow to your wishes on the matter and kept it secret from Poppy.” 

At Branch’s silence Creek’s smile became wicked. Poor Branch didn’t seem to realize just what Creek had done to him. Creek was pleased, he had a new pet, one who was going to keep himself shackled to Creeks will all on his own.

Creek stood up and stretched. Branch’s couch was an extraordinarily uncomfortable place to fuck.

Well my love as much fun as we both had tonight I is time for me to head home. I’ll be back tomorrow night yes? We can tell Poppy it is your way of being a better troll by trying to learn to forgive if she asks.” Branch said nothing. “Unless you wanted me to tell Poppy the truth mmm?”

Branch turned his head away his “no” was barely above a whisper.

“Very well I’ll let her know we just talked then and are planning to settle our differences over the next few nights.  
Branch again said nothing.

Creek did his own pants back up then kissed Branch on the side of his head and left the bunker.

Tomorrow night was going to be fun

**Author's Note:**

> please note that the descriptions and reactions of Branch (ie his panic attack and reaction to sensory overload) are how I personally experience these things. I hate being touched so i empathise with my head-cannon of Branch so hard. i tend to have a fight and freeze response to things rather then flight, and in a situation I had (definitely not what happened here) involving a no no touch I froze and had a panic attack and did not fight so that is my explanation for what happens here  
> I did want to add in some Poppy victim shaming but it did'nt work... I doubt I will ever write a part 2 but if I do maybe I'll try to fit ti in there idk
> 
> and if anyone wants to point out Branch would have used Gary to save himself... I know... lets pretend there is no Garry for the sake of no plot holes K thnx
> 
> Sorry to anyone who read this thing... I'll put myself in time out now...


End file.
